Courtney Cheung
Courtney Cheung is a fictional character in ClaireValdez's Final Destination 7. She lives in Vancouver, Canada and was a survivor of the Lakeview High School Bombings. She is the ninth survivor to die. Early Life She was born in Taipei, Taiwan, and later moved overseas to Vancouver and attended 3rd grade. There she met Jacob and they became fast friends. Friends all the way until high school. In 10th grade she made another friend, Cassandra Banks, another survivor. Personality Her personality is similar to Cassandra's, but she's a bit nicer. She's a complete tomboy and is really great at sports. She has a serious rivalry with Josh, especially since he is also on the soccer team. She is a good person to get along with, but tends to hold grudges. Final Destination 7 In the premonition, the fourth explosion throws her to the back wall along with Emma and Toby. In reality, she follows Abigail to see what's wrong. After the interview she plays video games with Jacob at Daniel's house and gets into a fight with Josh making him have to leave. Josh calls Britney, and they all hear her last words before she dies. When Jacob dies at the mall, she tells Abigail that she liked Jacob more than a friend. She goes to soccer practice, and later goes to the sports shed to put away the balls. A chain reaction causes Courtney to be locked inside the burning shed. Abigail and Daniel arrive in time to warn Josh what was happening. Reluctantly he goes and saves Courtney just in time. She is not thankful to him and wishes it were anyone but him who had saved her, as she does not want to owe him anything. She doesn't believe Abigail and Daniel about Death at first, but does later. The three of them go to Daniel's house to talk things over and to make a plan. They "Death-proof" the house, then Courtney gets her legs stuck under the garage door. Abigail comes out to get her out, but fails. Abigail goes back to the door to find it locked automatically. Courtney manages to squeeze out the door and smashes a window. They climb into the house and save Daniel before he gets electrocuted. She calls Cassandra to tell her about Death, but Cassandra gets mad and doesn't believe her. She goes home and the next morning she finds out about Jonah's demise on the news. (More to be added). Death A sponge, two towels, and a toothbrush cause the sink and the bath tub to fill with water, then overflowing and filling the entire hotel room Courtney was staying in. The water gets two feet high, and six outlets are completely submerged. Courtney opens the door only to find gallons of electrified water rushing at her. Signs/Clues * The beach is called Fischer Beach, and Fischer is Kevin from FD3's last name * A girl sprays her legs with a water gun, which is similar to what happened to Hunt Wynorski in FD4, and also foreshadows her electrocution by water. * She falls off the banana boat nine times; she is ninth to die. Trivia * She is the character with the most ideas for her death. ** First was breaking her neck by a falling basketball ** Another was getting hit in the neck by a softball ** Another was a bolt from a trampoline shooting into her mouth, suffocating her and she gets buried in he ball pit (the author wanted to use this death for Jonah, but couldn't figure out how to make the bolt shoot out, so she changed it and kept the location) ** Another (this was used for an attempt to kill her by Death) is getting locked in a burning sports shed ** The last is getting electrocuted by water in her hotel room * A similar situation happened to one of the author's classmates, which gave her the idea of her near death in the shed * Her near death in the sports shed is one of the author and her best friend's favourites